


You Are My Son

by LilisBooks



Series: Ineffable Parents [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are Castiel parents, Aziraphale and Crowley are good parents, Crowley and Aziraphale against the rest of the Universe, Crowley and Aziraphale love their son Castiel, Cute Castiel, Gabriel (Good Omens) is not a good person, Human Castiel, I'm soft for this au, Kid Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: In the 6,000 years they had known each other, Crowley had never considered himself father material or that he and Aziraphale could raise a child together.But boy, was he wrong about that one.Happy Father's Day





	You Are My Son

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "Meeting the Parents" but you don't need to have read that one to understand this fic. 
> 
> I am in love with this AU and cannot leave it alone.
> 
> Once again Ani, I hope I did justice to what we want. This is for you.

In the 6,000 years they had known each other, Crowley had never considered himself father material or that he and Aziraphale could raise a child together. Sure, he loved his angel more than human words or expressions could even begin to express and he had a good relationship with Adam Young, former Antichrist, but a) Adam had a father already and they were more like his “cool Uncles” and b) he had always assumed it would be just him and Aziraphale against the rest of the Universe protecting humanity.

So, coloured him surprised when, one afternoon, years after the Armagedon’t and with both of them living in a small little cottage in the country, Aziraphale arrived home with a small kid in his arms.

Crowley could only distinguish a small patch of black hair, dishevelled, as the boy was wrapped in an enormous trench coat, oddly similar to the one the angel was wearing when he left the house.

“Angel, what you got there?” Crowley asked, cautiously, as he knew that confronting the angel heads on first would be futile and a waste of time.

“Well, uhm, you see…” Aziraphale started mumbling, looking anywhere but at Crowley.

“Angel… what did you do?” Crowley asked with all the patience he could muster, which with Aziraphale was a lot.

“I had no other choice, Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed as he hugged the bundle closer to his chest, “they were going to kill him!”

“Who? What are you talking about, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, and hearing his name coming from the Demon was enough for the Angel to stop in his tracks and look at him with uncertainty.

Crowley almost never used his name, and when he did it was when they were in the middle of a rather dire situation.

“Gabriel and Michael,” he said softly as he kissed the top of the boy’s head as he could feel the boy shake with fear. “I couldn’t let it happen just like that.”

“Why were they trying to kill him?” Crowley asked, eyeing cautiously the little kid. He couldn’t be more than a year old, as he was really small and making noises constantly.

“I don’t know…” Aziraphale answered defeatedly. “They were taking him away from his home, he was crying and I just… couldn’t stand there and watch it.”

“Away from where?” Crowley asked as the other part of the sentence just dawn on him. After their whole “trials” Gabriel and Beelzebub had left them alone, but one could never be too careful when Heaven and Hell were involved.

“His human home, of course,” Aziraphale explained as he sat down and the couch with the kid still on his lap, “he was the only one left, I checked.”

“What are you saying, angel?” Crowley asked, defeated, as he too sat down on the couch, next to the angel.

“He has no one left and Heaven is set to hurt him,” Aziraphale explained as he hugged the kid closer to his chest.

Crowley didn’t need more words to understand what the Angel wanted from him and he was on board whenever his angel was concerned, but he needed more information before letting Aziraphale know that.

“Do I need to worry about Michael and Gabriel banging on our door?” He asked as he leaned on the couch and passed a hand through his hair.

“No more than usual,” Aziraphale answered with a pleased smile. He knew Crowley all to well, “They don’t know it was me who took it.”

“But they can infer it, angel!” Crowley exclaimed, as sometimes Aziraphale could be too pure to see malice where it was, “We’re the only rebels against Heaven and Hell…”

Suddenly, a thought occurred him that made him stop in his tracks.

“You made it seem like Hell had taken him.”

“Well, after more than 6,000 years next to you with the Arrangement and the whole Armageddon that almost was but it wasn’t, yes, I think I’ve got quite the sense of doing a little demon's work here and there,” Aziraphale explained proudly as he smiled at him.

Crowley had never been more in love with his angel that in that moment.

“Well, angel, what’s his name?” He asked as he peered into the trench coat to look into the most intense blue eyes he had seen in his entire life, and it had been a really long life.

“He doesn’t have one,” the Angel explained looking fondly at those bright blue eyes, “but today is a Thursday, you see?”

“We’re not naming him after an Angel,” Crowley said menacingly as he glanced at Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Why not?” Aziraphale asked looking like a kicked puppy, “we were Angels once too.”

“Is he?” Crowley asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Is he what, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, uncertain of what Crowley meant.

“Is he an Angel?” Crowley asked, with a tinge of fear in his voice. He didn’t think he was ready to raise an Angel, no matter Aziraphale’s presence.

He had only asked questions, hang out with the wrong crowd and...

“No, darling, he is entirely human,” Aziraphale explained, interrupting his train of thought as he had finally understood the fear in Crowley’s voice.  For a Demon, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

“What’s the name of the Angel of Thursday?” Crowley asked, defeated once more. He would do anything Aziraphale asked him to do.

“Castiel.”

 

…

 

They had their first encounter with trouble when Castiel was 4 years old, one Sunday morning at the Park.

They were buying ice cream for Aziraphale while Castiel was at the swings when he felt a holy presence behind him, which was reinforced by the Angel becoming stiff and nervous all of the sudden.

He only got that way when another Angel was on the premise.

“Is Castiel in danger?” Aziraphale asked quietly as he put on his most fake smile when he spotted Gabriel and Uriel making their way towards them.

Looking aside, as if he was checking the change in his pocket, he made quick surveillance of their surroundings to notice Castiel playing on the sandbox without a care in the world. No angels appeared to have noticed him, but he couldn’t be too careful when the kid was involved.

“I don’t notice anything strange,” Crowley whispered as discreet as possible, “but I’ll keep my attention on the boy.”

Before Aziraphale could respond, however, Gabriel called for their attention.

“Traitors!” he yelled quite happily, earning confused glances from the people around them, “long time no see!”

“Gabriel,” Crowley replied curtly as he gave a snarl at Uriel, “we would have prefered to never see you again.”

“Well, it just got to our attention that you might be in possession of the abomination!” Gabriel expressed loudly with a huge grin on his face.

Did the Archangel not know what subtlety was?

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale asked, looking perplexed and a little nervous, glancing everywhere but the two angels in front of them.

“Oh, we know it was you who took the thing 4 years ago, Aziraphale.” Uriel expressed, disdainfully while looking disgusted at the Angel, “It took us a while but we know.”

“The thing?!?” Aziraphale asked scandalized, reflecting the emotion Crowley was having. They couldn’t be talking about Castiel, right?

“Yes, that thing that it was meant to be destroyed, nor a human nor an Angel but an in between!” Gabriel explained cheerfully, smiling like a psycho.

“A Nephilim??” Crowley asked, perplexed. They were a myth, not a real thing. “You mean like Adam but for your side?”

“Oh, that thing has no angelic powers whatsoever,” Uriel explained dismissively, “he’s just an inconvenience, but we dealt with the culprits accordingly.”

“And unlike the Antichrist,” Gabriel intervened, “he was not meant to exist or be on Earth. He was a mistake.”

“He's our son!” Aziraphale exclaimed, passionately, looking furious and ready to murder everyone if he was in possession of his flaming sword if the looks of Gabriel and Uriel’s faces were anything to go by. “And you will not talk about him in that way, ever again, am I clear?”

“And who are you to give orders to us, traitor?” Uriel asked, faking courage he did not feel.

“The only Angel that has survived the Hellfire alongside the only Demon that is not hurt by Holy Water,” Aziraphale exclaimed, looking pointedly at them. “Do you really want to face us and see what we’re capable of, Uriel?”

No one said a thing, but before Crowley could tell them where to shove their threats, Gabriel seemed to reconsider and deflected.

“This is not over, Aziraphale,” Gabriel exclaimed before he turned around and walked away, as Uriel only looked at them with disdain and hatred.

“I think is time to go home, dear,” is all Aziraphale said as he walked towards Castiel without looking back, with the kid was still playing in the sandbox but had a rather sad look on his face.

Still shocked as to what had happened, Crowley followed his angel like he always did.

 

…

 

That night, after supper and having watched for the tenth thousand time _Finding Nemo_ , Crowley decided to do the dishes while Aziraphale read the boy a bedtime story. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with the kid, he did, but as a Demon he didn’t feel quite right to be alone with him and not influence him to make the wrong questions or find himself with the wrong crowd.

After all, is what had led him to fall in the first place.

Having finished with the dishes and checking that all locks were on place, he decided to make a quick stop in Castiel’s room to check on him, see if he was asleep and safe before going to bed with Aziraphale.

“Are they right, Dad?” Castiel asked as Crowley was about to close the door, startling him. In the years the child had been with them, he hadn’t grown used to hear the word Dad coming out of the kid’s mouth directed to him.

But he would never correct Castiel on that, either.

“What do you mean?” Crowley replied as he walked back towards the bed, cautious as to what the boy was referring to. Castiel was sitting on his bed, with his hands on his lap twirling and twisting in nervousness, a habit he had inherited from Aziraphale, who tend to do the same thing.

“Those people at the park, they said I’m an abomi… amoni…”

“Abomination,” Crowley supplied as he winced and sat next to the human. He had hoped Castiel hadn’t heard the exchanged at the Park.

“That,” Castiel said as he lowered his eyes to look at his hands, “Am I a bad person?” he then asked, looking at Crowley with his big blue eyes that conveyed more emotion than any other pair of eyes Crowley had ever seen.

And well, wasn’t that the whole deal? Aziraphale and Crowley were probably two of the few individuals in the entire Universe who had learnt, by trial and error, what a good or bad person really was. They hadn’t “steal” that knowledge like humans had back in the Garden of Eden, nor had they settled for their roles as “Angel” or “Demon” as Heaven or Hell had. No, they had learned over thousands of years the power of choices as Aziraphale wasn’t entirely pure nor he was entirely wicked.

“You can be,” is what Crowley settled on, “anyone can be based on the choices that they make with what they’re given, including your Papa and me. But based on your nature? No, you’re not a bad person.”

And well, that applied to him too, right? As even though he was a Demon he had made good deeds, if only for the Arrangement or to save Aziraphale, who never ceased to express that, in the end, there was good in him beneath the surface.

And Aziraphale was a bit of a bastard himself, despite being an “Angel” of Heaven, the “good side” who thought nothing of killing children.

“Can I still call you Dad?” is what Castiel asked next, which made Crowley pause in his philosophical questions, “even if I’m not your real son?”

It was at that moment that Crowley got to a realisation, and boy did it had taken him a long time to get there.

“I don’t care what those Angels or the Universe say, Castiel,” Crowley exclaimed as the boy had tears in his eyes, breaking his heart at the sight, “You are my son, and nothing will change that. Not Hell and certainly not Heaven itself.”

“I love you, Dad,” is what Castiel said next as he settled to sleep and closed his eyes, welcoming the dreams that were to come that night.

Crowley felt a warm tingling spreading itself in his heart, a feeling similar to what he experienced when he had thought he had lost Castiel at the hands of Gabriel to never see him again.

“I love you too, my boy,” he said as he placed a soft kiss on his son’s forehead to wish him a good night of sleep.

 

…

 

A few moments later, when he himself was settling to sleep next to Aziraphale, he felt the Angel hug him in the dark.

“You’re good to him,” is what Aziraphale said as he let go of Crowley and settled in his side of the bed. “He will be safe as long as he is with us.”

And for the first time in 4 years, he actually believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!!
> 
> I'm thinking part 3 should be about Meeting the Parents but from Crowley's POV, or maybe Aziraphale??
> 
> Also, I'm soft about Crowley interacting with baby Cas.


End file.
